


The Final Symphony

by AbysmallyDeep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysmallyDeep/pseuds/AbysmallyDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twisted composers soul is reincarnated into Beacon Hills own Orchestral Professor. How will the Pack handle this one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xavier

**Author's Note:**

> I will add tags as I go along and add more chapters. Thanks to Jessica for making a rough draft of the first couple of chapters explaining the composer's "Art form." Teen Wolf will come later on..

     "I am not a killer, I am a composer of music, a maker of genius. What people don't understand is that, we are music. It's inside  
us, wonderful masterpieces flowing through our veins." The man paced himself. He hated the fact that, these beautiful works of art, were  
so blind and deaf to the symphonies that rolled on, muffled by their skin, their clothes, their annoying chatter. It was his job to unlock  
the secrets of everyone's personal symphony, record the piece on paper, and eternalize them. He was not a killer.  
     "Please! Let me go! Please, I have a child! I'm only nineteen!" The young girl sobbed, tears streaming down her face smeared with  
make-up. "I won't tell anyone! I swear! Please let me-"  
     "SILENCE! That pathetic voice of yours is muffling your music! It's hard enough trying to listen to it through you skin! It was  
near impossible to hear it through that whore's dress you had on!" His voice thundered and echoed throughout the stone walls of the  
basement, causing the girl laying on the table to flinch away. He then turned a predatory eye towards her bare and exposed body. He  
analyzed her every detail, from her tangled hair and the stretch of the rope as she struggled trying to pull her wrists and ankles off the  
knots. He drank in the beauty of her youth. It mesmerized him. If it weren't for the music coursing through her veins, he would have paid  
the whore and dominated every part of her body.  
     "Do you know why I picked you my dear Amy?" his voice coy and deep. "Out of all the people outside swarming with wonderful  
pieces. I picked you, my dear whore, because your music is sad and old, yet your the pure image of youth and beauty. You have got an old  
soul my dear Amy. All the hardships in your life have crafted this beautiful masterpiece, and I'm going to immortalize your song, for the  
world to hear." He pulls a long blade from his back and Amy lets out a blood-curling scream. "Shut your whore mouth!" He yelled stuffing  
a rag deep into her mouth, and sets out his parchment and quill.  
     "I can't have you interrupting the music can I?" He lifts the blade and, with no hesitation what so ever, brings it down,  
plunging it into her stomach and lodging the blade into the wooden table under her. He quickly yanks his wrist and the blade emerges  
covered in blood. The wound in her stomach starts to bleed and he sets off to begin writing down the score of what he hears. The force of the  
music always affects him because it touches his soul. He is infatuated with the whore's symphony, paying as much attention to detail as  
he can. Then the Cello's solo comes into play. His most favorite part. As her heart slowed down, the music did as well, the last chord flourishing in a ritardando _._  He dips his quill into his ink one last time, and titles the piece, "Amy's Sonata." He stands from his desk,  
wiping tears from his eyes and walks over to Amy's body. "I wish you could have heard this as well, my dear Amy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     "Well dammit Xavier, I'd have to say, this is one of the best works you've had so far. Talent like yours should be known! You have  
got to let me put your names on these pieces! One-Hundred-and-Ninety-Two pieces, all beautiful and unique, and yet not one with your  
name on it. Not one."  
     "They're not mine to claim Otis, I simply put to paper what I hear from the souls of others."  
     "You're a master of music is what you are. You're making me rich with all the theaters that you are filling up with your music.  
Yet you only accept a small portion of the proceedings."  
     "It's only my dream to write what I hear Otis. I have no need to become famous." Xavier listened to Otis' song, and honest man's  
symphony, basic and plain but pleasing to the ear.  
     "Let me at least invite you to a ball, Of Man Courtman, he owns the factories in London. Well he's having a ball to celebrate the  
new year, says the year 1850 is a year of prosperity. Anyway, he paid me a large sum of money to have some of my men play some of your  
pieces. Please go for my sake."  
     "Fine Otis, I will attend."  
     "Yes! Okay, 8 O'Clock my friend, At the Courtman Mansion. Don't be late!" Otis yelled as he started walking away toward the  
back of the shop.  
     "Until then Otis!" Xavier tipped his hat and exited the old shop. He loved the walking through the crowded streets of London. The  
music of everyone mixing together in perfect, yet dissonant harmony, yet being original all in one. If only they knew how connected they  
all truly are with the rest of the world. Only once in his life has Xavier come across a couple, with the same symphony, It was amazing  
how alone they sounded unique and with differentiated pitches, yet together, they sounded completely and utterly beautiful. He was  
tempted to harvesting their music, but believed this couple was destined to be together, soulmates. A smile melted across his face as he  
walked through the beautiful pieces flowing through his soul. He could pick out the solos of violins, cellos, flutes mixing and harmonizing  
into one master symphony. As his mind is flowing through the sea of music before him, he feels a gentle tugging to his pant leg. As he looks  
down, he sees that it is a child no older than 9 years old.  
     "Have you seen my mum?" asked the child. Cockney accent strong. His deep blue eyed glare was brimming with tears. "She told  
me to wait here while she talked to her friend, and that was last night." Last words coming out choked up. The boy looked up at Xavier  
in the hopes of salvation. Xavier just smiled his charming smile at him. And lifted the boy to his hip. The boy was dressed in raggy  
clothing and covered in soot. At the new position that he had placed the boy, he heard his song. A lullaby. He placed the boy back on the  
ground and gently grabbed the boys hand.  
     "Come on son. I'll take you to your mother."  
     "What's your name son?" asked Xavier.  
     "Angel." replied the child. Together they walked hand in hand through the master symphony towards Xavier's home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
     "Xavier! Glad to see you've made it!" Otis exclaimed as he took Xavier into his arms, his usual exuberant hugs.  
     "Otis." Xavier nodded in acknowledgement, eyeing down the older man dressed up in an exuberant dark blue suit. He also had a  
mask place on his face. He hadn't told him that this was a masquerade.  
     "You look fantastic my friend! I remember that I had forgotten to tell you that this was a masquerade ball, so I picked this up for  
you. Sorry it's plain and simple, I didn't know what you were going to wear so I had to go with that mask." Xavier took the plain white  
mask and examined it, placed it to his face, and discovered that it was a perfect fit, covering his entire face except for the bottom jaw.  
Otis smiled. Otis looked him over, his long, dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail, his pitch black suit accompanied by a maroon dress  
shirt underneath, finished off with a black bow tie.  
     "You're going to break a lot of hearts today my friend." Otis stated.  
     "Thank you Otis. Oh, I've almost forgotten." Xavier reached into his coat pocket and pulled out three pages neatly folded together.  
     "This piece is called 'An Angel's Lullaby'." said Xavier handing off the papers to Otis.  
     "A genius' work is never done! A rich man you make me Xavier." He chuckled as he took the papers. And together they entered the  
Courtman Mansion. To say that the big, was an enormous understatement. Xavier looked around in awe of the beauty of this place,  
accompanied by the Master Symphony playing in the hall, as he heard Otis' men performing 'Amy's Sonata' in the background. There  
were men and women everywhere dressed in the finest clothes that money could buy. The place was sensational.  
     "Amazing, I know! There are also plenty of beautiful women. Don't let an old man like me hold you back."  


	2. Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier meets a woman named Elizabeth, and she has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mary for Beta-ing this chapter for me!

     Xavier walked into the middle of the crowd. Surrounded by the overwhelming sound of everyone's Symphony. It was music of the well off, happy and joyous. He swayed as the pleasing music calmed his mind, and he saw a glimmer of red from the corner of his eye. It was a woman. Her knee-length, elegant dress sparkling red accentuating her curves as she, too, swayed to the beat he was listening to. "Strange," he thought, the music was slightly slower than 'Amy's Sonata' playing in the background. He saw the people swaying in pairs around her in a well choreographed dance. As he examined her closer, her eyes were directly on his. While he was pinned up in an elegant style, the main feature of her ensemble was her mask. A beautiful Mardi Gras style mask, accentuated with shimmering ruby stones and feathers whose red matched the dress perfectly. She bit her lip and eyed down Xavier as she started towards him. Xavier didn't dare move and when she was close enough, he grabbed her by the hand and waist while he twirled her and dipped her.

     "And to whom do I owe the honor?" Xavier asked stroking her cheek. He stared at her eyes, listening to her symphony. It was beautiful! Blaring of trumpets muffled through her skin. 

     "Elizabeth Courtman," she stated as she led him behind one of the hall's pillars, pulled his hand to lay upon her breast.

     "Come with me to my house, it's very close by," Xavier said, hoping he could hear her symphony more clearly. Her beauty was overwhelming. And his instinct was to record her down in history for the world to listen to, but he wanted to have some fun first at least. He lifted up her dress and led his hand inside her. She moaned and kissed him passionately.

     "Let us go quickly! Before my father's men see us," said Elizabeth. He smiled and removed his hand from inside her, and began to walk quickly towards his house, Elizabeth struggling to keep pace in her high heels.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
     Once inside his house, Xavier locked the front door and led her to his bedroom. His body begged to hear her symphony more clearly. He disrobed quickly and started on her dress. She was kneeling on his bed facing away from him as he unlaced her dress.

     "You sure do read a lot of 'Edgar Allan Poe', I've heard a lot of his work. It’s supposedly very dark," she said staring at the bookshelf across the bed.

     "Yes, he visited London a few years back. His music is as dark as his work. Very unpleasant to the ear."

     "He wrote music? I thought he was a poet?"

     "No, and he was." Xavier quickly turned her around and laid her down on the bed.

     "I know what you do. I know you can hear them, too," she whispered into his ear.

     "What are you talking about," asked Xavier, his words muffled in her neck, still kissing and caressing her.

     "I know you can hear it in their blood, their life's symphony. Their entire existence packed into a beautiful work of art that they are too arrogant to even listen to." She laid on his bed and stared directly into Xavier's eyes. "Can you hear yours?" Xavier stared back wide-eyed at the discovery of finding someone who had the same abilities as he did.

     "Sadly, I can't. Come with me, to my basement where my writing desk is placed."

     "Can you hear mine?" Elizabeth's eyes shined with hope and curiosity, finally getting a chance to know what her mysterious Symphony is like.

     "Your Symphony is the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure of listening to," he said as he led her down the stairs to the basement.

     "Elizabeth, my dear," Xavier asked as he reached the desk. "Do you know how to write scores?"

     "Um, actually, I learned everything I could so I could be able to study your work more closely. It wasn't until tonight that I deemed myself worthy of your excellence. I bought every concert ticket and attended every single one of Otis' productions in hopes that I would meet you, but you never showed. I had asked Otis who was the master behind the music and all he said was that you wished to remain in anonymity. I know why now. You were afraid of the consequences that you could face for the murder of all those people. I don't consider it murder, I believe it to be the eternalization of the people whose lives were spent in disgrace. You gave their lives meaning," she finished with her eyes brimming with tears.

     "I want to ask of you a favor, my dear Elizabeth. Could you do that for me?" Xavier's eyes were watery as well. Hearing how some woman with the same talents as his own could idolize him to such an extent.

     "Anything for you, My Love."

     "I would like you to write my Symphony." Xavier, in all his years of discovering that he had the power to tap into a person's Symphony, longed to hear his own. Every time he would get a cut, or scratch, he would hear just snips of his own Symphony. He even once attempted self inflicted harm to listen to it out of desperation, but self harm blocked out the song. He yearned to know what it would sound like, what style it would be, the key it would be played in, the harmonizing factors that played with the melody. Now he had the chance to experience the entirety of his Symphony.

     "Of course, My Love," she said, tears streaming down her eyes.

     Xavier did all he could to prepare himself for his imminent death. He sat himself in his chair and asked Elizabeth to tie his arms to the chair's. Elizabeth grabbed the dagger from his desk and laid it out on the table. She then gathered paper, ink and a quill to prepare for the onslaught of music that was about to rush at her.

     "Are you ready my love?" Elizabeth asked.

     "Yes, my dear."

     "I love you."

     "I love you, too."

     Now that they said their goodbyes, Elizabeth picked up the dagger and held it to his abdomen.

     "Are you ready?" asked Elizabeth.

     "Do it. Do it now."

     She plunged the dagger deep in his abdomen and swiped to the right. Blood began flowing, the light catching the glimmering red as it flowed towards the concrete floor of the basement. Xavier heard his symphony for the first time, with the entirety of the song playing. With tears streaming down his face, Elizabeth commenced her writing. She wrote in the Brass section, the strings, even the choir. That's when Xavier heard it, their symphonies together. They harmonized! He and Elizabeth were destined to be soul mates, and he asked her to kill him for his music.

     "I-I lo- love you, Eli-zabeth," muttered Xavier his heart slowing down as the end of his song approached. Elizabeth softly muttered notes as tears fell to the table that she's writing on. She tried to focus on nothing but the music. She had to finish it for him. Make him eternal. Xavier's breaths were coming out slower and in shorter puffs, and they both heard the end of the song approaching. The final chord was struck and Xavier's eyes fell shut. Elizabeth put her head down onto the table and sobbed uncontrollably. She looked over to Xavier and said with finality, "I love you, too." With that, she turned back to the music, wiped tears from her eyes and stared at the papers laying in front of her. She picked up the quill, dipped it in Xavier's blood that pooled on the floor, and with it wrote at the top of the cover page for the piece.

  
  
'The Final Symphony'

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on some Improvement I could do to make my writing better! I will NOT hate you don't worry. I need the constructive criticism.  
> I'm also on Tumblr! abysmallydeep.tumblr.com


End file.
